fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
DWGS-DTV
DWGS-TV, (GSTV Manila) virtual channel 24(UHF digital channel 10) is a television station owned by the General Station Television. It broadcasts El Kadsreian shows, series, movies, and anime dubbed in Tagalog/Filipino. It has sister channels, GS Anime, GS Cinema, GS Comedy, GS Drama, GS Kids, GS Preschool, GS Lifestyle, GS Reality, GS Sports, and GS World, all only available in digital terrestrial and satellite television. The branding uses both digital and virtual frequency. History The station was founded on July 4, 1975 by Alfonsio Rubio Jr. It's allowed to operate by the Philippine government during Martial Law years. The first TV station was DWGS-TV channel 5 (now channel 10) in Metro Manila. It was followed by other Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao stations from 1976 to 1983 starting with Cebu and Dabap. The first program was Hello GSTV hosted by Miss Lio, a Chinese Filipino who spoke very little Tagalog at the time. The network gained popularity when Filipino viewers had critically acclaimed the Drillmation Series anime starting with Angry German Kid and other entertainment programs including a Vlokozuian program in 1978. During the EDSA revolution happened, GSTV opened more TV stations, with DWGS-TV frequencies moved to channel 11 on October 14, 1986 and became fully privatized. In 1990, GSTV established three new TV stations in the Autonomous Region in Muslim Mindanao. Previously, the only GSTV station in the region was a low-powered station in Sulu that could only be received in the rest of the region via TV DXing. In 1993, the Manila channel moved to VHF 10. During the 1980's, it broadcast a popular Tagalog dub of Urusei Yatsura, entitled Lamu ang alien lady. The dub premiered during the 1983 Holy Week and gained GSTV a viewership of teens who romanticized Lum and children who wished to be Ataru so they could meet fantastic beings from beyond the known universe. GSTV also broadcast a popular English dub of The Gods Must Be Crazy. GSTV is the official broadcaster of EKBA and EKFL. In 1991, GSTV debuted a Tagalog-dubbed version of The Simpsons which airs to this day on the channel. On December 4, 2008, GSTV began test trials for HD digital television using DVB-T starting with Metro Manila, and later Cebu, but it moved to ISDB-T since 2010. On April 1, 2012, GSTV officially became the first Philippine television network to broadcast in full HD (1080p), available on ISDB-T digital terrestrial television, SkyCable, Destiny Cable, Cignal Digital Philippines, G Sat, etc. It also available in the El Kadsreian Islands via Freeview, ElStar, and Cignal Digital UEKN. On May 2, 2016, GSTV shut down the analog signal and moves to digital TV transmission, making it the first TV network to do so. Programs List of programs broadcast by GSTV Television stations * DWGS-DTV (TV 10/DTV 10 Manila) * DYSX-TV (TV 5/DTV 32 Cebu) * DXFT-TV (TV 8/DTV 30 Davao) * DSIN-TV (TV 1/DTV 1 New Washington) Broadcast hours history * 12:00 pm to 10:00 pm (1975-1980) * 12:00 am to 11:00 pm (1980-1983) * 10:00 am to 11:00 pm (1983-1986) * 10:00 am to 12:00 am (1986-1989) * 8:00 am to 12:00 am (1989-1993) * 7:00 am to 12:00 am (1993-1996) * 6:00 am to 12:30 am (1996-2005) * 5:30 am to 1:00 am (2005-2010) * 5:00 am to 1:00 am (2010-2016) * 24 hours (2016-present) Category:Philippines Category:Television stations and channels established in 1975 Category:Channel 24 Category:Makati